Power outlets and accessory jacks are a common feature in an automobile interior. With the development of various modern conveniences, and increased amount of travel in automobiles, accessory jacks are more commonly used than ever before. They are used to power many various devices such as cell phones, and the like.
Current accessory jacks used inside an automobile interior require a hinged cap to provide access. The caps are often times a molded component which is black in color; this type of cap may not match the interior of the vehicle and can take away from the “clean” look of the interior component, such as the instrument panel or floor console, where the jack is located. Other methods to conceal the accessory jack are to incorporate the jack into a component of the vehicle, such as the ash tray.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved type of accessory jack which can be better concealed in the automobile without detracting from the appearance of the automobile interior.